Let Me Kiss You One More Time
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: Es la última vez que Jade West verá a la que ha sido su compañera Tori Vega. La última vez que le podrá decir lo que necesita. ¿podrá decirselo o no? Short Story Jade&Tori /Jori/


**Como el final de Victorious se acerca al igual que el de Jori he pensado que es hora de que dedique un último fanfic a esta pareja. Espero que os guste y disfrutéis de él. **

Era mi última oportunidad. La tenía allí, sola, puesto a que todo el mundo ya se había ido de la fiesta y solo éramos las dos únicas que quedábamos. Nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad que iba a tener. Ya no nos volveríamos a ver así de cerca, tan a menudo. Cada una cogería su camino a su propio mundo y no volvería a saber de la otra. Era mi última oportunidad, la última oportunidad para poder dejar todo solucionado.

-Tori-la llamé.

Ella se volvió al notar mi presencia y me regalo una de las sonrisas que siempre me hacían ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya me hacía sentir:

-Jade, no sabía que aún estás aquí.- respondió esta tranquilamente- No tienes nadie quién te lleve- negué.

-No, no es eso- tragué saliva.

Estaba nerviosa al más no poder y lo único que podía pensar en cómo le diría lo que necesitaba decirle. Como le diría que mi corazón solo latía por una persona desde hacía tres años. ¿Cómo le diría lo que había estado guardando durante tres años? Notaba mis manos temblar. Mis piernas eran de gelatina y mi corazón latía a tres mil por hora.

-¿Entonces?- se acercó un poco- Jade, ¿estás bien? Te noto nerviosa.

-Es solo….- me di media vuelta y anduve unos pasos, ¿qué me pasaba?- Que necesito decir algo importante y no sé cómo decirlo.

-Jade…- noté como el tono de su voz se enternecía, pero a la vez, un tono de preocupación surgió- ¿se trata de algo grave?- negué cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

Era la primera vez que sonreía no porque Tori me hiciera gracia, si no por lo que me hacía sentir. Me volví y me encontré con que ella se había acercado con cara de preocupación. Suspiré y asentir. Iba a hacerlo, lo necesitaba:

-Necesito que me prometas una cosa, ¿ok?- asintió- prométeme que estarás callada hasta que termine de hablar y que no dirás nada hasta que no termine de decir todo lo que estoy diciendo, ¿ok?

-Por supuesto- aceptó Tori- Habla, por favor.

Cambié el peso de un pie al otro y tomé aire. No recuerdo la última vez que estuve así de nerviosa. Hasta en las obras que representaba en primaria estaba menos nerviosa que ahora. Supongo que la razón era que después de aquello, podría decir adiós a tres años de amistad:

-Estoy enamorada de alguien, Tori- dije de repente.

-Incre….

-No- la paré- no hasta que terminé- asintió.

-Lo siento.

Volví a tomar aliento e intenté seguir:

-llevo de ese alguien enamorada desde hace tres años- la miré directamente a los ojos, que supiera que era verdad, que no mentía- Sé que no debería, porque es una locura, pero no puedo olvidar a ese alguien.- respiré, iba hablando muy deprisa y necesitaba tranquilizarme- Es la única persona que ha estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado, la única persona que me ha apoyado y la única persona que me hizo sentir… yo misma.- Tori no decía nada, pero en su rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa de ternura y me tranquilizó- Cada vez que esa persona me habla, siento que el mundo se para, que nada existe. Cuando esa persona está cerca de mí, solo quiero que todo se alargue porque así, se quedará por siempre a mi lado y nunca la veré marchar. Cuando está cerca, comprendo lo que las canciones dicen, como sientes mariposas en tu estómago, como sonríes sin explicación ninguna; y eso es porque esa persona está a mi lado.- la boca se me secaba, pero necesitaba continuar, lo estaba haciendo y ahora no podía parar- Desde el primer día que vi a esa persona, luché contra lo que sentía, pero con el tiempo me ha hecho comprender que lo que siento es real, y que no debo temer a lo que siento porque lo que mi corazón me dice, es puro y real… Y lo que mi corazón me dice es que estoy completamente y absolutamente enamorada de esa persona y que siempre lo estaré por mucho que intente olvidarlo- me paré, necesitaba saber un poco su opinión de lo que iba diciendo.- ¿Tori?

-Wow- sonrió- Es increíble lo que me dices.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y le has dicho a esa persona lo que sientes?- su tono de voz sonaba entre una mezcla de miedo, desconcierto y dulzura a la vez- ¿Lo sabe ya?- negué.

-No me atrevo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no sé si esa persona sentirá lo mismo que siento yo- respondí.

-Seguramente que sentirá lo mismo- esta se acercó aún más, más de lo normal y me miró a los ojos- No tienes que tenerle miedo, Jade. Eres una chica increíble y cualquier persona que te tenga se sentirá afortunada de tenerte. Eres inteligente, con talento y con un futuro brillante por delante… Seguro que no renunciará a ti.- asentí lentamente- Y dime entonces, ¿Quién es esa persona?

Suspiré, era la hora de ahora o nunca:

-Tú- su gesto cambiaba de confusa a contenta a de nuevo a confusa. Era difícil decir lo que sentía Tori en aquel momento, asique proseguí- Es lo más real que he sentido en toda mi vida y me alegro. Me alegro, porque me ha hecho darme cuenta de que soy humana, de que tengo sentimientos, unos sentimientos que antes negaba y que ahora, me han hecho sentir vivía.- Tori poco a poco se calmó hasta que una sonrisa solo se mostró en sus labios- No sé lo que sentirás tú, pero esos son mis sentimientos… y si ahora me haces el favor de abrir la boca y pronunciar alguna palabra, te lo agradecería…- terminé, casi pronunciando esto último tímidamente.

Pero no dijo nada. Se acercó, cerrando nuestro espacio personal y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Lenta y dulcemente, como si fuera una muñeca de cristal que estuviera a punto de romperse; pero no, no lo era. La agarré fuertemente y la empujé sobre mí cerrándo mis brazos sobre su cuello. Sabía a cerezas y cielo, un cielo que me había ganado. Ella me amaba como yo la amaba a ella. Ya nada importaba. Lo había hecho y lo había conseguido.


End file.
